The Cycle Never Ends
by icaris
Summary: sydney bristow is dead, julia has taken over. she extracts sark. relationship begins. hints of jusi with lots of sarkney.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: if i owned alias, i would be a genius. cuz thats what jj abrams is. and i wouldnt be writing fan fiction. i'd be putting my ideas into the real storyline x.

The sky was dark, grey, and full of regret. Jack Bristow stood at the edge of teh cliffs, reveling in the rain pounding against his skin. These were the cliffs where "Sydney"'s ashes had been spread. He couldnt explain how he knew, but he did. Sydney was a live. He could feel it in the marrow of his bones. Sydney couldnt die without the world--his world ending. Hi smood changed suddenly- from sorrow to bitterness. It had been a year since her dissappearance. A woman matching her description had been seen in Algeria, in the company of a theif named Simon Walker. If she really was alive, why didnt she contact him? Why did she choose to live cutt off from the CIA, and the life she had known?

"So many unanwsered questions.." He muttered as he shook his head. He needed to focus, to get his mind back into the game. He was to accompany Sark and an armed transport to Camp Harris shortly. He shivered slightly as he looked through the rain. The endgame was nowhere in sight-- and he vowed to play the game until it came.

--4 hours later--

Julian Sark was very confused. The last thing he remembered was Jack Bristow telling him he was to be transported to Camp Harris. He blinked as he tried to see through the dark. No, that was not the last thing he remembered...a womans face. But she was dead. Not even a talented agent like her could escape death. Suddenly the light turned on and he flinched. He couldnt see anything, but he heard the clicking of a pair of heels. The woman moved the light so it wasnt directed straight at his face. All he could do was open his mouth in shock. She smirked for a moment before she spoke,

"Julia Thorne." Sark, realizing his mouth was still opened, closed it and tried to regain his composure.

"Sydney B-Bristow" he stammered. Her look became calculating as the smirk faded slightly.

"Sydney Bristow died in a house fire a year ago. I am Julia Thorne and i have an offer to make you." Sark didnt understand, but he wasnt going to pry...too much.

"Project Helix?" He wondered. Was this a woman who was doubled to look like the most talented agent he knew? She didnt have the self righteousness that Sydney Bristow carried throughout everything she did. Just like Allison never had the spark francie had. The woman pulled a file out.

"No." She opened it, revealing pictures. "This is Darian Kasinau. You two trained together while under the protection of Irina Derevko." Sarks musles tensed at the sound of the two names. Irina had abandoned him in that CIA cell, while Darian...He had killed Darian years ago.

"I dont see the point, Ms. Throne. I killed him several years ago for his betrayel to Derevko. So, why are we looking at his picture?" She took another picture out of the file.

"Anna Espinoza. She was an operative of K-Directorate before you decided to eliminate her." Sark smirked.

"On a mission in the Alps. Yes, I believe I already know all this information." Julia Thorne took out yet another photograph.

"Lauren Reed. Current fiancee of Micheal Vaughn. She is also NSC." Sarks smirk dissappeared.

"That worthless excuse of a man is remarrying?" He studied Julia's face. The only expression he could find was contempt.

"It appears so. However, Mr. Sark, do you know what they all have in common?" Sark stared at her curiously. This woman, even though she shared the same face as Sydney Bristow, they couldnt have been more unlike than night and day. Sydney would have cried for hours at the thought of losing her beloved Agent Vaughn. Julia seemed to be indifferent to his betrayal. She seemed to lack all of the morals, the rules that Sydney Bristow always insisted on carrying around. She was cold, unfeeling and undoutably now, her mothers daughter.

"As you know Ms. Thorne," He accented her name deliberatly, "I have been in captivity for the good part of last year. It would help if you could fill me in." Julia smirked.

"Well, for one, they are all still alive. Darian was rescued by his father, and Anna by Laruen. Lauren is important because she is a covenant spy in the NSC. Darian is her handler, and Anna is his superior. This small branch is important because Lauren is linked to the officials higher up in the Covenant through sexual favors. As is Anna. They plan to take over the covenant. I am requesting your help to eliminate them." She reached into her pocket for the keys to his handcuffs. "Either way Julian, you're free from the CIA, and even if you do decline, you may leave this facility unharmed." She undid his handcuffs and knelt, looking him straight in the eye as she added, "A choice you never gave Bristow." She pointed to teh file as she made her way to the door. "My contact numbers are all in the file. You may stay here tonight, as it is late. The bedrooms are on the right and the kitchens are on the first floor to your left. I'll see you soon, Julian. Goodbye." And with that she walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

ch 2

Three Weeks Later..

Jack was sure he saw his daughter as part of the team that extracted Sark. Now all he did, all he had done since that day was make contact with everyone he knew, everyone he had met since he had first joined the agency and so far had come up with dead ends. He wasnt Jack Bristow for nothing however, and he was currently torturing a man that had been part of the team that extracted Sark. The interrogation wasnt going too well, the man refused to give up any information regarding the extraction. He did mention one thing; a name. The man had screwmed Nelson Raine during one of the more painful parts of the "interrogation". He looked at the man inf ront of him in disgust. He would try to get information from him later. He stepped out of the room and shut the light.

"No use wasting electricity on top of everything." He muttered under his breath as he pulled his cell phone out.

-----

Julia Thorne takes pleasure in killing. She savors the feel of the hot blood pouring through her fingertips. Her favorite weapon is the knife- It makes everythign so much more personal, more intimate. Sydney Bristow would have picked a gun- something quick, and if aimed correctly, virtually painless. But Sydney Bristow wouldnt have killed. She would have tried to save the man's life. But Sydney Bristow was dead.

Sark watched as Julia slashed the mans throat. Her hands were covered in blood, for they had tortured the man earlier. It was one of the men who had been part of teh team which had extracted him. He had somehow been captured by Jack bristow and interrogated, and he had leaked the name Nelson Raine. Julia looked at the man apathetically.

"Lets go before Bristow gets back." She left the room, and he follwed her, leaving the facility. There was one thing he didn't understand, and that was in the three weeks since she had extracted him and offered her partnership, he had never once seen or heard anything that indicated she was anyone but Julia Thorne. Not that he cared for Sydney, she was really 'just a thorn in his side. Thorn. Get it. Haha. Great,' he thought now he was just making lame jokes to himself.

"Sark" Her voice broke through his musings. He lifted his head.

"Yes?" Julia rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Sark shrugged.

"I apologize. I was merley reflecting." Julia snorted.

"You're always trying to reflect on something or another, Sark." He pinned her to the wall and ground his hips into her suggestivly.

"You wanna know what I'm reflecting on now?" Julia moaned slightly and licked her lips.

"That would be lovely.." Her gaze moved past him to the man standing in the alleyway watching them, "However, our contact is watching us. " Sark straightened up as she chuckled. "Lets go." They strolled with the man until they reached a resturant, where they sat in the corner booth. There Julia decided to awknoledge the man with a kiss.

"Sark, this is Simon Walker. Simon, this is Sark." Sark shook Simon's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Simon nodded.

"Likewize." Julia tapped the table impatiently.

"Now that formalities are over, do you have the intel?" Simon peered at Sark suspiciously.

"Babe, how do you know the chap is trustworthy?" Julias eyes flashed dangerously.

"'Cuz he's a better f than you. My reasons are my own, Si, and you can either life with it," She said sweetly, "Or you can not." Her voice turned frosty as Simon was reminded of why, exxactly, he worked with her. She was a master at everything she did. She never formed an emotional attachment with any of her bed partners. She really was apathetic, he thought jealously as he looked at sark.

"I have the intel." He pulled a file from under the table. "It appears that Ms. Reed meets her handler here." He pointed to a dot on the map."Every thursday, at three o'clock." Julia began tapping the table again.

"And you wanted to call a meeting for this information, why?" She rolled her eyes again. Simon really was getting needy to her, and she just wasnt in the mood for needy.

"Oh, I think you know why.." Simons voice turned breathy as he ran his hand up her leg. Julia smirked. She straddled him as she whispered in her ear,

"Only if he can join in." She tilted her head toward Sark. Simon looked at him for a moment.

"All Right..." He smirked and rubbed her crotch through the satin thong she was wearing under the skirt.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Jack Bristow snapped at the agent. The CIA was providing him with dumber and dumber people to work with. They seemed to be constantly reduced to the state of tears..something that wasn't acceptable in their field of work.The current agent, a blond woman, was trying to control the tears that were pooling in her eyes. He sighed and tried to force himself to be nice, "Ms. Reed, what is it that you want?" The blond sniffed slightly as she responded,

"I would like to invite you to my wedding...I believe you know the groom before he left the CIA...Micheal Vaughn.." she handed him an invitation as he scowled.

"Micheal Vaughn is getting married? To you?" Lauren nodded excitedly as she began babbling about how they met. Jack gave her a curt nod as he cut her off. "Well, I guess you can plan on me being there. Tell Vaughn I said hi." He turned away in disgust. The man he had detained was dead, and security had been out during his assassination. Nelson Raine turned out to be dead, A banker who had killed himself in the early 50's. Every piece of intel had led him to a dead end, and he had exhausted all of his resources. All but one. He glared across the room at one of the new agents as he debated. He didnt have much of a choice now...he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the one number he had sworn he would never call again.

"Hello? Irina?"

-

Sark walked to the front desk of the hotel with Julia on his arm.

"The reservation is under Mr. and Mrs. Reeves." He looked at the receptionist coldly as Julia giggled and hugged him.

"Oh, darling we're finally married!" She said in a southern accent as she kissed him on the cheek. Sark smiled faintly as he pat her back.

"Yes, I believe so." He rolled his eyes slightly as he looked at the receptionist. She shook her head pittingly, it was another one of thoes couples. The rich millionare playboy who gets caught in the trap of some dumb blond airhead. She handed him two key cards,

"You're on the top floor where the honeymoon suite. If you need anything, dont hesitate to call." Sark gave her a curt nod as Julia giggled again.

"Thank you!" She replied as they walked to the elevator. Once they were in their suite, Julia dropped the airhead performance and groaned.

"I can't stand women like that." Sark smirked.

"Well, you could have just blown our cover down there by killing her you know, love." Julia smirked.

"Yeah, oh well. Let's go have some fun with her later. We have a mission to concentrate on now." Sark rolled his eyes as he picked her up and took her into the bedroom, where there was a king size bed in the middle.

"Darling, we're on our honeymoon. Lets enjoy it shall we?" He kissed her deeply as he set her down on the bed. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him.

"Babe, We arent supposed to have fun today, remember?" He cursed slightly under his breath.

"Screw work." He took her shirt off and started kissing a trail down her body.

"Ahem." A voice came from the doorway, where a woman stood.

"Irina." Sark scrambled to sit up and fix his shirt. Julia rolled her eyes as she sat up, only pulling her shirt down slightly.

"Hello Sark, Sydney." Julia lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Julia Thorne." She looked at Irina with with contempt. "Who are you?" Irina looked taken aback for a moment, before she slipped back into her mask.

"Irina Derevko." Sark looked at his former employer calmly,

"Sit please," he gestured to the seat in front of the bed. "What is it that you want with us?" Irina stared at Julia for a while before anwsering,

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true." Julia cocked her head to the side and stared at her.

"What rumors?" She asked, still not moving.

"If Sydney Bristow had been brainwashed into Julia Thorne." Julia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You know Sydney Bristow could never be brainwashed. It was kind of your fault wasn't it Irina? Don't worry about it now, your daughter is dead. You really dont need to worry about her anymore. Now if that is all.." She gestured to the door. "Sark and I have some business to finish." Irina reached into her pocket and took out a disk.

"You mean this? Here." She tossed it onto the bed. "Now, I want to know what really happened to Sydney." Julia smirked.

"Oh mom, I'm still here." Her eyes filled with fake tears as she seemed to change personalities completely, from a cold blooded assassin to the self righteous Sydney Bristow. She reached over to hug Irina and grabbed the gun Irina had tucked into her pants. "Too bad I don't give a damn anymore. You know what I realized halfway through my captivity mom? That i had to pretend to be Julia to survive. To get out and go back to everything and everyone I loved." She aimed the gun at Irina. "Of course I contacted Kendall. I refused to play the double agent again and be seperated from Vaughn. Then, when i went to talk to him, to tell him i was still alive, I found him with another woman. That probably could have been when Sydney Bristow died. Or it could have been when I discovered that Jack was in prison, but you somehow got in to fuck him regularly. The people that she had cared for the most in the world had given up on me, betrayed me and decided to go back to their normal lives." She looked at Irina coldly. "But now it ends. I refuse to be a pawn in this game. I know what Jack did to Sydney, and I refuse to return to that life, where anyone and everyone seemed to have control over me. It ends now. You either leave us alone and never contact us, or I kill you now." Irina got up slowly,

"Sweetheart...I know you're in there. I just want you to know..I love you." Irina left the suite as Julia smirked. She straddled a very shocked looking Sark,

"Darling, don't worry about Irina. Simon's team will capture her as she leaves the suite. And now that we have the disk.." She whispered breathily into his mouth, "We can have fun.." Sark kissed her once before leaning back a moment,

"You know, I'm kinda glad Sydney doesn't want to go back.." Julia pushed him down onto the bed with an evil glimmer in her eyes.

"You know what? So am I."


End file.
